


Tiger Lilly

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Not A Cold Case [6]
Category: Cold Case, The Pretender (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Sequel to What Fresh Heaven is This? - Detective Rush and Miss Parker, together in the Big Apple.
Relationships: Lilly Rush/Miss Parker
Series: Not A Cold Case [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865218





	Tiger Lilly

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. No money was made and anyway, I have no money, so don't sue...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Though I do follow both shows, and just love them to bits and pieces, I don't know enough about the characters or the shows to be completely accurate about anything.  
 **SERIES:** This is a Cold Case/Pretender story and the sequel to The Divine Miss Parker, Rush Hour, Get Parker!, Lilly of the Valley and What Fresh Heaven is This?.  
 **SPOILERS:** Rudimentary show stuff, but nothing specific that I can think of.  
  


**Tiger Lilly**

  
**By The Raven**

_Put your hand on a hot stove for a second, and it feels like an hour. Sit with a beautiful woman for an hour, and it feels like a second. That's relativity. - Albert Einstein_

Lilly did not allow Miss Parker to fully turn from the hotel room door before she kissed her again, this time making no effort to control anything, bringing their mouths together with enough force that there would surely be bruises later.

Uncaring, Lilly impatiently worked on the bone buttons that held the front of Miss Parker's leather jacket closed, even giving them an experimental yank when they did not give way immediately.

"Get this off!" Lilly gasped as they came up for air, her voice broaching no refusal. Miss Parker's quick and nimble hands quickly undid the buttons and she had barely removed her hands when Lilly pushed the leather off her shoulders with enough force to drive Miss Parker back against the wall.

The dark woman did not resist, much to Lilly's relief as the Detective was sure that if she did not have Miss Parker, naked, within the next minute or so, she was going to be in need first aid. The heavy leather with its strong buttons had been an obstacle for Lilly, not so for the dark blue silk shirt that Miss Parker wore.

Without hesitation, Lilly simultaneously drew Miss Parker in for another searing kiss and used her strong hands to rip open the front of Miss Parker's shirt. As she drank in Miss Parker's gasp of surprise and then devoured the deep moan that followed, Lilly pushed the fine fabric off the well developed shoulders, shifting her mouth from Miss Parker's luscious lips to the slender column of her neck.

At this, the raven haired woman's hands tightened on Lilly's back and then Miss Parker heard that voice, now so husky that it was a mere whisper, "Get this short off, or I will cut it off."

At that Lilly moved her mouth to Miss Parker's shoulder and bit down slightly, the bright edge of her teeth leaving a mark on the pale skin. The reaction was instantaneous, Miss Parker moaned so low that Lilly was sure that she was going to burst into flames, so intense was her response to the noise.

Overstimulated nerves sent a wave of heat through her body and she was sure that if she shifted just so, the seam of her slacks would cause her to orgasm on the spot. She had to have Miss Parker, right now...

Any delay was going to cause one or both a heart attack or something, she was sure of it.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Lilly pulled Miss Parker from the wall and all but threw her onto the king sized bed that dominated the hotel room. The woman fell easily, her body automatically compensating for the fall and after a heartbeat, eyes of molten passion opened, their pupils so dilated from desire that Lilly could not at that moment see the color of the irises.

Moving quickly, Lilly opened the top few buttons on her shirt before slipping it off over her head and tossing it aside, this was followed quickly by her bra, and then her shoes and ankle holster. Miss Parker had by now removed her leather boots and managed to open the button of her leather pants, however for Lilly, she was going too slow.

The blonde woman moved to the bed and climbed onto Miss Parker, moving up to straddle the other woman's hips, her hands sliding the woman's sides taking the pale silk camisole that Miss Parker wore with them as the moved. With her hands shaking from the amount of control she was exerting over herself not to simply rip the garment off. Lilly finally managed to remove it and a heartbeat later, she felt Miss Parker grab her and pull her down rolling as she did so that Lilly was quickly half pinned under the delicious weight of the raven haired woman's beautiful body.

Suddenly moved beyond belief, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miss Parker's body and pulled her close, burying her hands in the other woman's hair and sighing from deep within.

"I want you." Lilly whispered right into Miss Parker's ear, her tongue tracing the outline of the delicate shell as she spoke.

Without a word, Miss Parker moved her head so that they could look into each others eyes and for a few moments, time stood still and they simply gazed at each other. It was Lilly who broke the moment, gently pulling Miss Parker's head down to kiss her, to devour her, to make love to her mouth with a thoroughness that made the raven haired woman shake in her arms.

Quickly impatient once more, Lilly moved her hands to the other woman's hips and started to push down the heavy leather pants, slowly inching them down over the brunette's thighs.

"Help me." She whispered to Miss Parker, knowing that the tightness of the garment and the gun still attached to it meant that she cold not simply tear them off and toss them across the room. Miss Parker quickly rose to stand and finished easing the heavy leather off of her legs, she gently dropped the pants to the floor and the proceeded to make quick work of Lilly's slacks and in a few more moments, the two women were naked at last.

Without a word, Miss Parker abruptly grabbed Lilly's legs and gently pulled the blonde woman to the edge of the bed, before she dropped to her knees on the floor. It took Lilly about two heartbeats to realize what Miss Parker was about to do and the thought alone caused her to arch off the bed as she felt herself start to almost pant in anticipation.

Predatory, passion clouded eyes looked at her over the length of her body before Miss Parker eased herself between Lilly's legs, wrapping the blonde woman's legs comfortably over her shoulders to her back. Without a word the dark woman gently parted the folds of Lilly's engorged sex and proceeded to kiss Lilly as thoroughly as Lilly had kissed her just moments before and soon the blonde woman was shaking in turn.

The feel of Miss Parker's soft mouth in such an intimate location caused Lilly's mind to short circuit, all higher thoughts and functions ceasing at once. It took only moments before Lilly arched up from the bed and moaned deep in her chest as her climax overtook her.

The feel of Miss Parker's tongue push inside of her and the fact that Lilly's libido had been wound so tight from the moment she had set eyes on the raven haired woman in the hotel lobby completely undoing her. While Lilly caught her breath, Miss Parker rose from the floor, seeming to flow over the blonde woman's prone body as she paused only to kiss the twin breasts that seemed to be vying for her attentions.

After some moments, Miss Parker moved her mouth and laid her head on Lilly's chest, feeling the other woman's heart racing still, a pace matched by her own heart.

Easily realizing that she had never been so turned on before, Miss Parker instinctively ground herself against Lilly's thigh, trying to ease some of the impossible tension that she felt inside of herself. Feeling this, Lilly came alive instantly, moving her body she turned Miss Parker over easily, before kissing the brunette again, with equal thoroughness as she had before.

Though Miss Parker kissed her back, Lilly quickly realized that the other woman was almost incoherent with passion, her movements uncoordinated and her breath coming out in sharp gasps.

"Now!" The too loud whisper gasped directly into her ear made Lilly emit a growl deep inside of her chest as searing heat raced though her body. The time for teasing was over with and Lilly was more than up to the challenge...

* * *

Lilly woke easily from what felt like a deep sleep, blinking slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings that she found herself in.

Soon however she remembered exactly where she was, and why she was there. The feel of Miss Parker's warm sleeping form wrapped around her loosely making recollections easy. A quick glance at the clock sitting on the end table told her that it was about 4 am, meaning that they had been asleep for about 3 hours. Lilly felt a lazy smile pull at her face when her mind and then her body flashed back to exactly why they had finally fallen asleep.

The release of so much tension and a rather large sleep debt had finally taken its toll on the two women, and Morpheus had finally taken them into sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Glancing down at Miss Parker, who had nestled her head into the crook of Lilly's arm, the Detective smiled. The brunette looked like she was in a deep sleep. and Lilly was loathe to wake her. However, her bladder and her howling hunger had other opinions and they were being very loud in making their opinions known. Moving quietly and smoothly, Lilly very gently extricated herself from the warm embrace of Miss Parker and padded to the bathroom naked as the day she had been born.

A few minutes later, her business done, she reemerged wrapped in a hotel robe and considered the scene before her. Miss Parker was still asleep, a testament to her fatigue and, Lilly hoped, the maybe fact that the raven haired woman was at ease in her presence.

Giving a quiet sigh at the thought, Lilly quietly picked up their discarded clothing, folding or hanging it up as she went. None of it seemed to be any worse for wear and even the silk shirt that she had so brazenly ripped open seemed to be unharmed.

The smooth mother of pearl buttons having simply slid out of the button holes when force was applied to them, a useful thing to know Lilly mused to herself as she hung the shimmering shirt up. Miss Parker's jacket was much heavier than Lilly had expected it to be, but then again, Lilly had also seem the other woman pull just about everything except the kitchen sink from its pockets, so who knew what it contained, and spare ammunition could weigh a lot.

Her tidying up completed, Lilly wandered over to the room service menu that was resting near the phone picking it up and moving over to the window, where she could read it in the faint illumination cast from the city at night.

By the time that the hotels room service knocked on the hotel door about forty five minutes later, Lilly had almost fallen asleep again, her head cradled in her arms as she sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed watching Miss Parker as she slept.

The knock startled her to complete wakefulness and in the same moment Miss Parker came instantly awake, sitting up quickly and swearing at the same time. "It's room service." Lilly said softly, resting her hand on Miss Parker's arm, caressing the coveted flesh unconsciously, feeling heat automatically start to gather at touching the other woman in any way and seeing her awake.

Alert eyes glanced Lilly's direction and the woman gave the Detective a sexy smile before she slid out of the bed and padded softly towards the bathroom. Lilly found herself unable to function for several moments at seeing the shadowy glimpse of the naked woman cross the room. Damn but she wanted the raven haired woman who in the dimness of the room had been transformed instantly and easily into some kind of primitive goddess, sexual, sensual and desirable.

Another knock on the door roused Lilly from her erotic stupor and she quickly moved to the door and opened it. motioning the server to come in as she did. The man smiled briefly at her and pushed the laden cart in, carefully positioning it near the small table that was next to the window. and professionally ignoring the unmade and quite rumpled bed as he went.

Lilly had by this time managed to dig a five dollar bill from her wallet and gave it to him with a brief word of thanks, now eager to have him out of the room as soon as possible. After he had left and Lilly had locked the door once more the door Miss Parker came out of the bathroom wearing the twin of the robe that Lilly was wearing.

The dark woman had washed her face in the bathroom, but had made no other effort to tidy herself on and the sight of her made Lilly feel weak at the knees. Miss Parker turned her intelligent eyes to Lilly and gave another one of her rare smiles before she walked over to where her jacket was hung up and reached into it to retrieve her cigarettes and lighter her actions long practiced and controlled.

The sight and then the sound of the woman lighting her cigarette caused a wave of red hot passion to move through Lilly, the sensation amplified by the fact that she had not eaten in well over ten hours now. Casually tossing her cigarette case and lighter onto the bed, Miss Parker moved towards the two chairs and small table, scooping up the ashtray that was on top of the TV as she passed it. Miss Parker finally spoke.

"Did you sleep well?" Her voice was slightly hoarse from overuse and at the same time still low and smooth. Lilly smiled at the dark woman.

"Yes, and I woke up hungry. You were asleep however, so I decided to order food." Lilly allowed her arousal to trickle into her voice, wanting to effect the other woman. Lilly was not disappointed as Miss Parker closed her eyes for a heartbeat, her cigarette going slack in her fingers.

Unable and unwilling to control herself, Lilly moved closer to the taller woman and gently removed the cigarette from her fingers, stubbing it out in the ashtray that was now on the table. "Kiss me." Lilly said softly, resting her hands loosely on the woman's hips.

A little shocked by the irresistible effect that Lilly had on her, Miss Parker lowered her face to Lilly's and kissed the woman, wrapping her arms around her and crushing their bodies together. Moments or maybe hours later they separated, gasping for air and clutching at each other's robes. As Lilly rested her head on Miss Parker's shoulder and tried to regain her equilibrium, she knew that she was in way over her head.

There was no way that she would be reacting so strongly to this woman, if they had not somehow connected from basically the first moment they met.

'When they met...' It had been mere days ago, yet Lilly felt like it had been a lifetime already.

Lilly felt the other woman's pulse racing, even through the thick terry cloth of the robe and she took a deep breath, once more memorizing the brunette's unique scent, a combination of fine tobacco, a hint of perfume and something unique to the woman herself. A hand gently made its way into the back of Lilly's hair and she found herself tugged away from Miss Parker's chest to look into fathomless blue eyes, their gaze completely undoing her again.

The it hit her and Lilly knew that at this particular moment, there was nothing that she would not for Miss Parker, or because of her. The thought shocked her only slightly but she quickly threw the feeling off as she offered the dark woman a Mona Lisa smile before the growl of her stomach made them both snicker slightly.

"I suppose we should eat." Lilly said softly, not making any attempt to move away from Miss Parker. It was only when Miss Parker's stomach growled in protest that the two women finally disentangled themselves and moved to see what was under the covered plates on the cart that had been waiting so patiently for them.

* * *

Sometime later, their food eaten, the two women sat sipping juice and coffee and watched the dawn break over the New York City skyline.

Miss Parker was watching Lilly out of the corner of her eye, the blonde woman looked a little sleepy, which was understandable as it was barely dawn and they had not sleep a lot the previous night. Though Miss Parker was not opposed to staying in the hotel room and in bed for most of whatever time they had together this time, she also wanted to gather some mutual history with the woman.

Maybe in a little while they could dress and go for a walk as driving was mostly out of the question in New York City, as parking was difficult at best, and other times, just impossible. However, Miss Parker's train of thought was derailed when Lilly shifted position and turned her gaze to Miss Parker.

The look that the Detective's eyes had in them almost made Miss Parker forget her name and when Lilly rose from her chair and walked towards her, shrugging off her robe as she moved, Miss Parker could do nothing except sit frozen in place. At occurred to the brunette that this must be how prey must feel when it was hunted, though for Miss Parker, the experience promised pleasure unlike what prey could expect in the cruel wild. By the time Lilly reached her Miss Parker had managed to undo the belt of her robe and without pause, reached to take Lilly hands, pulling the blonde woman onto her lap with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

As she sat down, Lilly pushed open Miss Parker's robe, wanting to feel the other woman's naked skin against her own and when Miss Parker's arms wrapped themselves around Lilly, she was rewarded with the exquisite sensation of their naked skin touching and them melding together.

Overwhelmed by sensation, Lilly closed her eyes, feeling as if she could die from this softness. Feeling the threat of tears, the Detective quickly kissed the dark woman ravenously, communicating her feelings via her kiss instead. Miss Parker reacted at once, her arms moving to wrap around Lilly's neck to pull the blonde woman even closer if that was possible, wanting, no needing to somehow close the final distance between them.

For the minutes that they kissed, their passions being fanned by the winds of desire, nothing else existed for the two women, nothing except the moment.

It was not the first time that their mutual, and separate realities had focused into just one place like this, where the moment had been condensed until nothing but the singular heartbeat of its happening was existed in its space. Now Lilly was overwhelmed and she felt a tear escape from her eye and trickle down her face as she kissed Miss Parker, both giving and taking from her with her kiss and losing herself again to this woman.

Miss Parker gently broke away from the kiss and seemed to look right into Lilly's soul as she locked their blue gazes together. As they held their gazes locked one of the brunette's hands slid out of Lilly's hair and a thumb, calloused slightly from the shooting range wiped the errant tear away. Then, that same hand wormed its way between their bodies and expertly made its way down to caress Lilly before slender fingers slid into Lilly's body, stilling their movement for a moment, to allow the still somewhat overwhelmed woman to adjust.

At the welcome touch, Lilly's eyes closed and her head sagged to Miss Parker's shoulder, her breath now just shallow gasps as her body gave itself over completely to the raven haired woman's ministrations.

As the two women moved together as one, the only sounds to be heard in the hotel room were the ones of two passionate women making love and New York City's early morning traffic. The relative silence of breathing and movement and the occasional car engine was very soon interrupted by the sounds of one woman reaching orgasm and a second woman responding in kind.

As she held her hand inside of Lilly Miss Parker felt her own passion reach yet another record high and when the blonde woman bit down on her shoulder at the peak of her climax, Miss Parker was sure that she had never been so close to having an orgasm without actually being touched in any way.

It seemed like an abbreviated eternity before Lilly seemed to sag in a boneless way against her and Miss Parker discovered, somewhat to her surprise, that even an eternity was not nearly enough. After some more time had passed Miss Parker realized two things. One, her legs were starting to fall asleep and two, Lilly had fallen asleep, or was at least not completely awake anymore.

It was too cute for words really and Miss Parker found herself smiling as she gently shifted Lilly in her arms. When things ran more smoothly in Miss Parker's life, she found time to visit the gym more than once a week, this was in addition to her other endeavors which she arranged from time to time to keep her skills and body in top notch condition.

Miss Parker was pretty sure that she would be able to carry the sleepy woman to the bed and as she gradually lost feeling in her legs, she decided that it was high time she made her attempt. Gathering herself for a moment, Miss Parker stood up with Lilly in her arms and walked slowly to the bed, carefully holding onto the blonde woman as she moved, before stopping and half falling with her to the bed.

Lilly made a small sound of protest as she landed but her sleep did not seem to be disturbed much at all. Smiling Miss Parker decided that it would not hurt for her to to also catch up on sleep as well and with that thought, she slid into the bed and gently brought the covers up over herself and Lilly.

Sleep was not going to come easy thought, as Miss Parker discovered some minutes later, her body was thrumming, no vibrating with sexual energy that was just waiting to be released. As she shifted around restlessly, she gradually became aware of the fact that Lilly had woken up from her little nap and was looking at her with eyes that were predatory. Obviously the blonde woman had recharged her batteries and had also worked up an appetite while she was at it.

'Lucky me.' Miss Parker thought as Lilly seemed to move like a wave over the bed and it was the last coherent thought that Miss Parker was to have as the good Detective proceeded to kiss her senseless.

**The End** ****


End file.
